


Catch Me Before They Do

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Regina is a woman in Emma's village who is sought after by many. Regina proposes a challenge to those eligible in the village with the prize being her hand in marriage. Can Emma win before the others?





	Catch Me Before They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Things are happening. Balls are rolling. Working on writing but school is in the way,  
Hope you enjoy. See you in the next one,  
AWMW  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time's characters. I just think they deserve better.

“Did you hear what happened in town today,” Ruby asks, setting her basket of market goods on the table in the corner.

Emma shakes her head, kneading the dough for dinner. Granny is preparing the meats on the other side of the room. “What happened?” Granny asks, moving over to check that Ruby got everything she asked for.

“Regina announced she’ll marry,” Ruby says, watching for Emma’s reaction. Regina Mills was the most sought after maiden in their village, every man, young and old, vied for her attention. She had been publicly proposed to on many occasions.

Emma doesn’t disappoint, eyebrows raising to her hairline, and hands pausing in her kneading of the dough, a frown taking over her features. Emma had had a crush on Regina since she had come to live in the village with Granny and Ruby, some ten or so years, but she could never work up the courage to do anything about it. And Regina never seemed particularly interested in courting. She clears her throat, hands moving once more. 

“Did she say who? I didn’t know she was even courting,” Granny says when Emma stays silent.

Ruby grins, nodding. “You know her cat? Well, she said whoever can get the key from around its neck will have the honour of marrying her.”

Emma snorts at Ruby’s sneer when mentioning the cat. Ruby was a were-wolf, her and this cat did not get along, even when the leggy brunette was in human form.

“I can’t wait to watch the men of this village scramble after that pest. It will surely be an interesting week,” Ruby adds, chuckling. Emma joins in her amusement..

“It should be,” She replies, but she is already thinking about how she will be able to get the key for herself. If this was Regina’s challenge, Emma would rise to meet it.

Ruby shrugs off her cloak, hanging it on the hook at Granny’s glare. “Are you coming out with me tonight, Emma?”

“Granny wanted me to help prepare the inn for tomorrow,” Emma says, nodding to Granny.

Granny shakes her head, waving the blonde girl off. “Nonsense, if the pack is requesting you to join them for the hunt, it would be rude to decline. Bring back some deer for next week, and I can finish up here.” The pack was a group of were-wolves from neighbouring communities who joined each other for hunts and bonding in wolf form. Emma was not a were-wolf but a witch who could take wolf form. Ruby had introduced her to the pack a year or so before when she had developed the ability to shapeshift into her animal form. Each witch’s animal form was personal to them, gaining influence from their surrounding family. Ruby and granny, two were-wolves, were the only family she had known for years and so it was no surprise of what Emma’s had become. 

Emma nods, kissing Granny’s cheek as she walks by. Granny chuckles, patting Emma’s shoulder. “Of course, Granny.”

Ruby grins at Emma, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Great, you know I think Philip has a crush on you,” Ruby says, “or maybe it was his sister, those two sound and look so similar when in wolf form.”

“They are twins,” Emma says, “What do you expect?”

“Them not to have a crush on the same girl.”

Emma smirks. “They’ve got great taste.”

Ruby shoves Emma, growling playfully, before Granny snaps at them, her own voice a growl, “no roughhousing indoors.”

Ruby grins but Emma looks down at her hands, still kneading dough. “Sorry, Granny.”

“Don’t be sorry, just take it outside, please. I’ll finish up here.”

Ruby’s grin widens and she pulls Emma out the front door before the blonde can protest.

“Let me at least wipe my hands, Rubes,” Emma says, going to the well behind the inn.

“Let’s go visit Belle at the bookshop,” Ruby says, trailing behind Emma. “Maybe we can pull her away long enough to go to the river. Or watch the boys try and chase after the damn cat.”

Emma laughs, “Sounds like a plan.” she flicks her fingers in Ruby’s direction before taking off in a sprint. “Race you there.”

Ruby scoffs,, catching up quickly, and pulling ahead soon after. The race is close, but in the end, Emma slides to a stop just inside the bookshop seconds before Ruby.

“You’re getting faster,” Ruby says, panting.

“Or maybe you’re just losing your touch,” Emma shoots back, sticking out her tongue.

“Girls, what have I said about running in the shop,” Belle’s father scolds gently.

“Sorry, Mr. French,” Ruby says, but her grin gives her away. “Is Belle in?”

He nods, pointing to the back with his free hand. Ruby follows his finger, and Emma follows Ruby. Both round the corner and find Belle sitting at the back bench, pouring over a book.

“Rise and shine, Belle,” Ruby trills.

Belle rolls her eyes when she hears Ruby’s voice. “It’s the afternoon Rubes.”

“And yet you’re sitting back her in the dark, reading. We’re going to the river. Come with?”

Belle shares a look with Emma, who shrugs, Belle sighs. “What’s the harm of taking a few hours off.”

Ruby whoops, fist pumping the air. “That’s the spirit! Let’s go!”

Emma and Belle follow Ruby out of the bookshop, down to the river behind the tavern. They sit by the river side, talking and laughing with each other when a man’s voice rises nearby.

“I saw it come this way!”

Three men come into view around the back of the tavern. The first man, the one who shouted, is Robin, the son of the town sheriff. He’s followed by two of his friends, John and Will. They are looking this way and that, under bushes and through barrels behind the tavern.

Ruby smirks, while Emma rolls her eyes, and Belle shakes her head.

“Afternoon, ladies,” John says, tipping his hat towards the three. He was a kind man, and as far as Emma knew, not interested in Regina. Robin however, looks frustrated.

“Boys,” Belle says, voice smooth. Emma and Ruby share a look when Will flushes under Belle’s gaze.

“Have you seen a black cat around here?” Robin says, voice barely concealing his frustration.

“Whatever for?” Ruby says, lips tugging at the corners.

Robins sets her with a glare. “No reason in particular.”

“He thinks he can trap it,” Will mutters at the same time.

“I don’t think Regina will appreciate her cat being attacked,” Emma says, leveling Robin with a glare of her own.

Robin huffs, ignoring Emma and turning away to look for the cat once more. John mouths “sorry” over his shoulder, and Will shrugs.

The three girls chuckle as the boys walk away. “What an idiot,” Ruby says.

Emma nods in agreement. Emma glances out over the water. 

“What are you thinking, Ema,” Belle asks, tilting her head.

“Probably about Regina,” Ruby answers for her with a snicker.

Emma flushes, standing abruptly. “Whatever,” she mutters. “Can we go now, the sun is going down.”

Ruby’s grin widens. “It’s almost time,” she sing-songs. “Sorry, Belle, we’ll come visit again tomorrow.”

“I’ll be at the bookshop,” Belle replies with a shrug, a soft smile on her features.

Ruby and Emma head back to the inn. Granny is waiting for them at the back door. “Ready girls? I can hear them coming now.”

Ruby nods, Emma is still a little hesitant. “It’ll be fine,” Granny assures, nodding to Ruby. “Go ahead.”

Emma watches as Ruby disappears into the forest. Transforming is a gruesome and painful process for were-wolves. The bones stretch and snap into a new shape, the skin expanding over the new bone and growing fur. It’s a private, vulnerable affair.

Emma’s transformation is a little less painful, it’s only uncomfortable, her own magic making it easier. She does it under Granny’s watchful eye. She’s still learning and it’s better to have someone watching over her, just in case.

She’s shaking the last of her fur out, panting, when Ruby, a russet coloured wolf, slightly smaller than Emma bounds out of the forest, bowling into Emma.

Emma snaps at her, growling as she shoves Ruby away.

Granny is watching them, chuckling, before a howl interrupts their play fighting. It’s the pack alpha, calling for them.

They howl in response before lopping into the bush to join their pack.

...

Emma is shivering, fingers twitching to conjure up a towel to wrap around her before she dips into a tub of water after a night of running in the forest.

A meow startles her, causing her to jump and whirl around, the towel dropping from her shoulders. She scrambles for it, quick to wrap it around her once more. She shoots the black cat a sharp look.

“You’re going to give someone a heart attack,” Emma scolds, turning from the cat to run her fingers through the water, steam rising where her fingers pass as her magic heats up the water. The cat is sitting by the back step, eyeing Emma with wide dark eyes. Emma shakes her head. “You must be Regina’s cat,” Emma says, when she spots the key around its neck. “You’re causing lots of trouble in the town. Must be annoying being chased by these men all day.”

When the water is to a temperature she likes, she drops the towel and steps into the water, sinking into it with a sigh. It was always a sore affair when Emma went gallivanting with the pack.

“But you’re too quick. They’ll learn that eventually.”

Emma watches the cat, watching her. There was something odd about this cat, but Emma couldn’t put her finger on it. She sighs again. She soaps up, rinsing off quickly and stepping out of the tub, toweling dry and then magicking her clothes on again. The cat watched the whole time, backing up the minute Emma stepped in the direction of the door.

Emma raised her hands, “sorry, too close?” Emma plops down on a log. “Is this fine?”

The cat just blinks, sitting back down.

“I wonder why Regina is doing this now? Must be something to do with her mother. That woman is a real piece of work. She must have someone in mind, but I rarely see her in town, so there’s no hint as to who it could be.”

“Emma!” Granny calls from somewhere in the inn.

Emma grins, hearing Granny call her. She stands, wiping her hands on her trousers. “I’ve got to get past you now.”

The cat takes off, as Emma steps towards her. Emma sighed, watching the cat disappearing down the road. “Something is off here,” Emma mutters, shaking her head, and stepping into the inn.

...

Emma and the cat meet continuously after that. It’s normally later in the afternoon when Emma is doing chores. She talks candidly, making one-sided conversation with this cat. And each time they meet, the cat seems to slip a little closer.

Emma is hanging clothes on the line one afternoon. She hadn’t seen the cat in two days. 

She’s startled when she feels something soft rub against her bare leg. Looking down, Emma sees the cat brushing it’s fur against her, and purring. “Hello, little one,” Emma says. That had become her nickname for the cat, as she didn’t know what the name actually was. It also amused her, because at first, the cat seemed annoyed at the name she had given it. But the cat had grown used to it.

Emma went back to hanging clothes on the line, even though her heart fluttered in her chest. “Ow,” she gasps, looking down. The cat looked smug. “Did you just bite me?”

The cat purrs again, butting her head against Emma’s shin.

“Emma,” Ruby shouts, coming around the corner. The cat turns on its haunches, hissing as Ruby comes into view. Ruby growls. “That damned cat.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Knock it off, you two.”

Both Ruby and the cat appear scandalized. 

“Did I stutter?”

The cat hisses again and takes off.

“What was that?” Ruby asks, coming to stand beside Emma.

Emma shrugs, finishing what she had been doing. “What did you need?”

“Granny says to come help clean the rooms, apparently, the royals are coming and need a place to stay.”

Emma sighs. “Oh great.”

She follows Ruby back into the inn. The rest of the evening is spent cleaning for the royals arrival the following day.

...

Emma wakes to a scratching noise. She glances around, finding the source at the window. It’s Regina’s cat. She pushes back the covers when the scratching continues. 

She slides the window up enough for the cat to slip through, and the first thing she notices is blood trailing behind the cat.

“Oh god,” Emma says, watching the cat limp into the room. “What did they do to you?”

The cat gives out a crying meow which sounds very close to a whimper, and lays in the middle of the floor. The cat stops crying and begins to purr when Emma approaches, her hand stroking the fur of the cat’s head. 

“It’s okay,” Emma shushes. “We’ll fix you right up.” But Emma’s hands are shaking too much to perform the healing magic she knew.

The cat’s breathing is growing faster, and the cat lifts its head to grasp Emma’s hand between her teeth. The cat pulls Emma’s hand to where the key hangs limply against its fur.

Emma hesitates but carefully unties the ribbon holding the key. 

As soon as the key leaves the cat’s neck, it glows, as does the cat. As the glow disappears, in its place is Regina, clothed in the simplest robe Emma had ever seen her in.

“Regina?”

“Emma, just help me first,” Regina says with a groan, pushing the robe open to reveal a large gash on her side and down her leg.

Emma has a hard time focusing on something other than the bare skin presented before her, before Regina groans in pain again and Emma snaps out of it. Her hands rise over the wound and she pours every ounce of emotion into her magic, hands glowing. She watches as Regina’s wound stitches back together, the dark haired woman gritting her teeth, hands flexing by her sides. 

When it’s over, Emma collapses beside Regina, a little breathless. Regina sits up a little, and Emma frowns at her. “What the hell?”

“You got the key, didn’t you?” Regina answers with a smirk.

Emma glares. “What happened tonight?”

Regina sighs, trailing her fingers over where she had been injured. “I think Robin set a trap. It was dark and I saw it too late. I hit the trigger and couldn’t get away fast enough before it came down. I think he was trying to kill my cat,” she says, a little amused at the end.

“I told you it would happen. He’d do anything to get the key.”

Regina smiles softly at Emma. She turns, grabbing the key from where it had been discarded. She reaches up, tying the ribbon around Emma’s neck. She fingers the key, now laying between Emma’s breasts. “Now, you have the key. Will you protect it for me?”

Emma nods, speechless as Regina leans in and presses a kiss against the side of Emma’s mouth.

“You’ve been the cat the whole time?” Emma asks, as Regina pulls away, tying her robe tighter around her and moving to sit on Emma’s bed. Regina nods with a smirk, and Emma flushes, standing as well. “You saw me do magic… and you saw me naked…”

Regina nods again. “I did.”

“You came to me,” Emma says, voice filled with confusion.

“Oh, Emma,” Regina says, “It was always going to be you. I just needed to get my mother off my back, and she always did love a good challenge.”

“Always going to be me?” Emma croaks, watching Regina carefully. “What are you talking about?”

“Ever since you came to our small village I was curious about you. When I first saw you do magic, you were so beautiful, did it with such ease. I was smitten. Have you found your animal form yet?”

Emma nods, still barely able to keep up with the conversation. “You are the cat.”

Regina smiles, picking at the quilt on Emma’s bed. “Daddy was a cat too. Mother hoped I would be a raven, like her, but I like my form, and she’s glad it’s black.”

“Your parents are magic too?”

Regina nods, smiling still. “What is your form?”

“A wolf,” Emma says softly.

Regina hums. “The Lucas women are heavy influences, I assume,” she says, a glitter in her eyes.

Emma shrugs, leaning against the window sill and crossing her arms. She would not be the one to give away her family’s secret. “You saw me naked,” she said again, in the lull that follows.

Regina smirks. “I did. And like I said, beautiful.”

Emma pouts. “That’s hardly fair, if we’re to be married…”

Regina chuckles, a low throaty noise, Emma flushing again at the sound. She slides from the bed, approaching Emma with another smirk. 

“We can’t have that,” she says, voice the quietest it had been since she arrived through the window. She takes Emma’s hand, uncrossing the blonde’s arms. Regina tugs the hand to the belt of her robe. “Well, go ahead,” she urges.

Emma’s hands are shaking, but she tugs until the knot is undone and Regina’s robe slips from her shoulders.

“Satisfied?” Regina questions as Emma’s eyes rove over her naked body. 

Emma swallows, ducking down and avoiding looking at Regina anymore as she picks up her robe. She slides around Regina, coming up behind her and draping the cloth over her shoulders once more. “Always and never. We’ve got a lot to talk about,” she says.

Regina turns and Emma wraps her arms around her waist, pulling Regina to her.

Regina grins, brushing blonde, sleep-curled hair behind Emma’s ear. She says, “To start, how soon do you want to marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt in which character a says they will marry the person who can get the key from around their cat's neck. person b figures out how. Bonus of the prompt: the cat is person a.


End file.
